Onverse Wiki
Welcome to the Onverse Wiki! Onverse was a fun, populated, and free virtual world that was closed down January 7, 2018 shortly after the fiscal year of 2017 ended. The website was replaced with a message blaming hackers for the shutdown and informed readers to check back for updates, with none made since. Thank you for visiting and hopefully you will learn new information that you didn't know before! Onverse Onverse was a free 3D virtual world, social network and gaming platform developed by Onverse, LLC. Onverse, LLC is a privately held company based out of Tempe, Arizona. Its name is a portmanteau of "online" and "universe." Onverse is built on top of a highly modified version of the Torque Game Engine.Using Torque means it is available for both Mac OS X and Windows operating systems.The game can be run with high or low-detail graphics. High-detail produces better images, whereas low-detail reduces lag on less powerful computers. The patching system was developed in house, allowing it to be compatible with many operating systems. Onverse, LLC Onverse, LLC was founded in late 2006 by the late Stephen M. Pierce II, former Design Manager for Sony Online Entertainment, who had grown tired of the corporate environment and felt he was "ready to build his own world". Development of the online world began in late 2007 when Pierce was able to convince an engineer, Wesley Macdonald, to take on the project. The staff soon expanded with the addition of Eric Hoefer (an artist), Ben Steele (an animator), and Scott Mitting (a web engineer). After 18 months the Windows client opened to a public beta on June 15, 2009. On August 6, 2009, the Mac OS X client opened to the public. Onverse is built on top of a highly modified version of the Torque Game Engine. Using Torque means it is available for both Mac OS X and Windows operating systems. The game can be run with high or low-detail graphics. High-detail produces better images, whereas low-detail reduces lag on less powerful computers. The patching system was developed in-house, allowing it to be compatible with many operating systems. Onverse players Onverse was an online 3D virtual world where you can shop, chat, play, explore, and much more! In Onverse, you can type /Add "(Their name)" to send a request to befriend another player, and they have the option to accept or decline your request. You can also right click an avatar then it will come up with a menu of choices being, Teleport, Ignore, Add, Profile (Web), and Home. You can access this same list of options by left clicking their name in the chat box. The World The game has an open map style system where players are free to move about and interact with other players. There are places to explore and hang out with other players. Players can view the world from their current position by moving their camera around their avatar, or free-looking in the "equip mode". There are also items in the world that players can interact with such as chairs, animation points, doors, and lights. However, the world is not full of interactive physicals, and cannot be modified by player action outside of users' homes. Here is a list of the current worlds and housing areas. The Hub: The hub is the main part of Onverse. Here there are many shops, including Best Pets (Pets): Here you'll find pets, like horses, cats, dogs, pigs, monkeys, bears, parrots and cocktiels. The Stable (Mounts): Here you'll find cool rides, like horses, scooters, pogo sticks, even giant pigs! His 'n' Hers (Clothes): His 'n' Hers is split into two rooms, one for males and one for females. Subculture Alternative Clothing (Clothes): This shop has very unique style clothes. Here you'll find pants in striped and spiked patterns, unique boots and shoes, scarfs and bandannas, unique style jewelry, suspenders, shirts & tops, teddy bear backpacks, masks, fingerless gloves and more. Tidal Wave (Clothes, Swimsuits): If you're heading to Volcano Island or Mist Lounge, stop here first. Here you'll find two-piece and one-piece swimsuits, tanks, hawaiian shirts, swim trunks, hula skirts, ducky waterfloats, mermaid tails, scuba masks, lifeguard gear, leis, and sandals. Shades (Glasses & Sunglasses), Here you'll find sunglasses and glasses. Grab a pair of shades if you're heading to the beach! Bling (Jewelry, Bags, Backpacks), Bling is split into two floors. The first floor has jewelry, the second is where you'll find bags, backpacks, judges panels, bandannas and guitars. The Onverse Shop (Free Furniture, mounts, clothes, Create-a-Shirt winning designs, VIP Vault, Tool Upgrade shop): The Onverse Shop has a mid-size collection of free t-shirts, furniture, clothes and mounts. Some stuff spotted here includes: Reindeer and Floating Mounts Longsleeve and Shortsleeve tops in Black, Green Camo, Grey and White Skirts in Blue, Black, Grey and White Black and White Tanks I <3 Tees Ties (Black, Grey and White) Sneakers (Black, Grey and White) Sports Balls (for houses) such as soccer, basketball, baseball and football Tables (square or round) Shelves (big or small) Posters and Pictures (lots of unique designs, including Superhero, Fish, Guitar, and Abstract Art) Books Toilet Paper Stands/File Cabinets (in 3 different styles) Vase of Flowers Plates Bowls Drinks (Lemonade, Milkshake, etc) Weights Stools In the Create a Shirt room, you'll find free t-shirts from the contest. Some of the designs include: Unicorn (March 2012) #Selfie (April 2014) Trick or Treat (September 2012) Popsicle (June 2013) Snowman (December 2012) Onverse Galaxy Print (November 2013) Citizen of Onverse (January 2014) Kick Me Plain Tee (February 2012) Meatsicle (October 2012) Mysterious Heart (September 2012) People Just Wanna Have Some Fun (September 2012) Recyling (August 2012) Duckie (July 2013) There's dozens to choose from, though, and items change every 30 minutes in all stores! Collect them all :) Currency Onverse's economy is supported with two currencies; those are Player Points and Cash Coins. ''Player Points'' Player Points (PPs) are used to buy various different items such as clothing, furniture, pets, homes, and rare items. Items purchasable for Player Points are indicated in stores with a blue or red glow beneath them. Player Points can be found in Onverse by using basic tools that are free of charge. They can also be collected with more advanced tools that cost a certain amount of Player Points or Cash Coins. You can use these tools to activate objects such as rocks, trashcans, butterflies, etc. for a random amount of Player Points. These objects can be found throughout the world of Onverse. You can see a list of all Player Point Targets by clicking here There are also games you can use to earn more player points, like icefall, or you can participate on events and if you win you earn a certain amount of PP (it's usually 2,500pp). Amounts of pp you can earn while pp hunting are 1, 5, 10, 25, though you can also earn rare amouts like 50, 100, and even 1000. ''Cash Coins'' Cash Coins (CCs) are used to buy premium items, higher quality clothing and furniture, larger homes, and a wider selection of anything that can be bought for Player Points. Items worth Cash Coins are indicated in stores with a yellow or gold glow beneath them. These are bought on the website with real money, awarded for winning a competition/event hosted by the Guide Team, or awarded for completing special offers on the website. Furthermore, Cash Coins can be converted in-game through Seymour the PP Dealing Duck into Player Points (with a 1:10 ratio), and Gold Keys that are worth CC, and Canned Food that can be worth CCs, which can be found while PP hunting. ''Payment Options'' *Credit/Debit Card: Supported cards include MasterCard, American Express, Discover, and Visa. *PayPal: Log into your PayPal account to purchase Cash Coins, keeping your Credit/Debit card information even more secure. *Gift Cards: Purchase them at your local convenience store (Pharmacy Store, Grocery Store, Restaurant, or a Gas Station). - Ultimate Pay temporarily disabled due to company going bankrupt, however through some offers, you can still use the cards but will get less CC for it verses using a Prepaid Credit Card. *PayByCash: Mail a money order to Onverse, LLC located in Tempe, Arizona. 'The Guide Team' There are three types of Guides on Onverse. These Guides are responsible for keeping control of the community, answering questions, and showing new people around. Guides are not hired by Onverse, although they do represent the main front in customer support for Onverse (in-game). They have their own chat channel in-game through which players can ask questions, report or ask for help. You can find a list of them by clicking here. − − − − ''Guides'' − The Guide Team comprises of users who have been selected from the community to act as "customer service" for players in Onverse. Guides answer questions through guide chat as well as ensure that players in Onverse are following the Terms of Use. Guides have moderation powers and are chosen to be promoted by the Community Managers. They are in charge of hosting events and moderating Onverse. Their names appear as yellow in Onverse and red in Forums. − − ''Senior Guides'' - Senior Guides have more responsibilities in the Guide Team. They have the same responsibilities as guides and each have a team of guides under them that they manage, ensuring that every guide has a leader to confide in. In addition, Senior Guides often have extra roles they are in charge of; such as forums and events, as well as training new guides. Their names appear as purple in Onverse and red in Forums. − ''Community Managers'' - There are normally 5-7 Community Managers in Onverse. They are promoted to maintain the community by the developers, especially by leading the Guide Team. They also promote, demote, kick and add guides to the guide team. Their names appear as salmon pink in Onverse and blue in Forums. 'The Staff' There were technically three staff members working for Onverse, LLC upon closure. They were the developers of Onverse. Their names appeared in blue in Forums and a lighter blue in Onverse. ''Development Team'' There were three developers associated with Onverse. Their in-game names are: Eslayer, Wes and Timber. Each of these employees have been working with Onverse since before Onverse was released to the public in Beta (excluding Timber). Two other developers also used to be employed at Onverse, which are Ben and Smitting. Upon the passing of the Founder and CEO of Onverse, Stephen M. Pierce II (aka StevEO), Onverse, LLC was passed onto his wife, Amilyn Davidson Pierce. She was the CEO for 2.9 years. Her in-game name was MrsStevEO. Check the list of Developers for more information.